Everyone leaves
by Detective-Inspector-Me
Summary: When Donna gets a call saying Harvey's in trouble, she runs to his rescue. She always has and she always will. But does she really mean as much to him? Well, were about to find out.


**A little one shot for you all today. It's just a scene idea that came into my head. Hope you enjoy.**

Finally, never in my life have I been so glad to get home, to kick of my skyscrapers and sit on the sofa with a glass of wine. The glass had no sooner touched my lips when my the phone rang. Seriously, now you call me! I set the glass on my coffee table with more force than was necessary, and lifted my phone of the table.

'If you're not dying, I don't want to hear it.' I snapped down the phone, there was a gasp at the other end.

'Donna, it's Mike. Sorry, I need your help.' He sounded flustered and panicked but I still wondered how on earth the kid had gotten my number.

'Since when did you have my number?' I asked, genuinely curious.

'I stole it off Harvey's phone to call you.' He said, as if this was the most normal thing in the world.

'Ok, and why did you have Harvey's phone?' I asked again, I can't believe I have to break this down.

'Donna, he's on my couch at the moment after ranting at me for the last hour. I can't figure out what's wrong. You're the only one who knows how to deal with him.'

At the mention of 'Harvey' and 'wrong' being in the same sentence I grabbed my heels and slipped them back on as I lifted my purse. 'I'll be there in five minutes,' I called down the phone before I hung up and moved downstairs.

When I got to the sidewalk, I hailed a cab and gave him Mike's address. When I arrived at the building, Mike buzzed me in immediately and was waiting at his door for me.

'Where is he?' I asked, brushing past him as I entered the small apartment.

'There.' He pointed to the figure sitting on the end of the couch with his back to us.

I set down my purse and walked over to him. I touched a hand to his back and he swung round, as if he was coming out of a dream.

'Donna,' he sounded startled, 'what are you doing here?'

'I hear you're not feeling so great.' I stated bluntly.

'No, really, I'm fine. I just…' he began, but cut himself off before he could finish the thought. I replaced my hand on his forearm and his eyes glistened. I had only seen Harvey cry once. The day he learned his father had died. It made me as nervous now as it did then, what if he does something stupid? Then, he leaned into me and rested his head on my chest as he wrapped his arms around me and the tears began to flow freely.

I held him there and gently rocked him back and forth, making hushing noises in his ear. 'I'm sorry,' he kept murmuring. Eventually, his breathing calmed enough that I felt I could ask again what was wrong.

'Everyone leaves.' He stated.

'Huh?' I responded, baffled by his answer.

'Everyone leaves me. I guess I'm just the kind of person that's easy to leave. My Mom left, my Dad left, Zoe left… _you_ left.' His voice cracked at the mention of me. I rubbed his back soothingly and replied, 'First off, your Dad didn't leave you, he was taken, and Zoe didn't _want_ to leave, she _had_ to leave. As for me, I never left. Yes, I stopped coming to work but I didn't stop being there for you. If you'd been in trouble, I would have come, if you really needed me, I would have come.' I hoped I'd helped, but I still didn't see what had set him off. What had brought up these thoughts?

'So you're saying the message was wrong?' I didn't understand and let it be known through my face, 'My Mom left me a message saying she'd gotten re-married and had adopted a son. She said she was happy she'd found the family she never had with me… she was glad she'd abandoned me.' He began to sob softly again and I stood from the couch, taking his hand in mine. I lead him away from Mike's and bundled him into a cab. On the way to my place, he held my hand and focused on the world buzzing by outside the windows.

When we arrived, I paid the driver and took him upstairs. I put him in my bed, and when I went to take the spare pillow, he caught my arm.

'What are you doing?' he asked, confused as to why I was holding a blanket and a cushion.

'Setting up my bed.' I stated, gesturing with my free hand towards the couch.

'Stay here.' He asked, a slightly flirtatious tone in his voice, but a definitely pleading look in his eyes. I dropped the blankets into the bottom of my closet and closed the door. Then, I went to the far side of the bed and jumped in, leaving a space between our two bodies. Moments later, he closed the space and rested his head on my chest again while I held him.

We fell asleep like this, in a friendly, comforting embrace. This is not how we woke up. Before I even opened my eyes, I felt his arm supporting me under my neck, the other resting on my back. My right hand was pressed into his chest while the other lay by my side. I was practically lying on my stomach resting on his chest. Our legs were so tangled, I hardly knew which were mine and which were his. I reluctantly opened my eyes, knowing that waking up meant I'd have to face this situation. To my surprise, Harvey was already awake, his eyes staring into mine. I didn't smile, and neither did he. Instead, he moved closer than I ever thought possible and he kissed me. I rolled backwards and he was on top of me. I used the hand on his chest to put some distance between us and he sat up, panting.

'What?' he asked.

'You're vulnerable, I'm taking advantage.' I replied matter-of-factly.

'I'm only vulnerable if you leave.' He stated, as if it was medically proven.

'Ok, but-' I didn't get time to finish as his lips were on mine again.

I didn't stop him this time.

**Review please. Thanks for reading.**

**NOTE – You can vote on which story I write next from my profile or you can leave we a suggestion of a story you'd like to see in the reviews! **


End file.
